Obliviate
by Horch
Summary: The Dursleys weren't always that mean to the Potters. Once, they were actually, nice, dependable and great relatives...until that incident. One-shot.


Obliviate

"Lily, how nice to see you!" Petunia said warmly. She peered at the blue bundle in her sister's arms. "Is that the little Harry Potter I've been hearing so much about?" she asked. Lily laughed, and nodded.

"'Course it is, Petunia, who else could it be?" a male voice said. Petunia spun around. Black hair, hazel eyes, lopsided glasses…this was her sister's husband, James Potter.

"James!" another male voice said.

"Vernon Dudley, mate, how good it is to see you." James said, shaking Vernon's hand vigorously.

"It's _Dursley_." Vernon replied, trying to look annoyed. But it was obvious he wasn't.

But James ignored him. "How's mini Vernon?" he joked.

"Looking more like his father as each day passes." Vernon answered proudly. Dudley Dursley was his pride and joy.

"Do come in, Lily, James," Petunia said kindly. She looked at the little bundle again. "Harry." Everyone laughed. Petunia's cheeks flushed. This was not going as well as she thought it would. But Lily got the message, and walked into the living room first.

"Care for some tea, James? Lily?" Petunia asked her guests.

"Allow me," said James. He took a wand out of his back pocket and murmured a few incantations. Before the Dursleys realized it, four cups of tea were already sitting on the table.

"Cheers." Vernon said.

"Cheers." Lily, Petunia and James replied. And they toasted.

Suddenly, bawling erupted. It was clearly from upstairs, as little Harry was still asleep in his mother's arms. Petunia set her tea down on the table. "Oh, that's just little Dudders." Petunia said proudly. "I'll be back." She ran upstairs, leaving her husband to the Potters.

"There, there, little Dudders, Mummy's here, Mummy's here," the Potters could hear Petunia cooing. Eventually, the bawling became crying, which soon turned to sobs. "There, there, Dudley. That's a good boy, that's a good boy…"

James leaned in and whispered something to Lily. "Can't wait to meet Dudley. Can you?" he asked sarcastically.

Lily snorted. "James, that's not nice!" she scolded softly, taking a sip of her tea.

Vernon cleared his throat. "So…are you thinking of having another one?" he asked the Potters.

"I don't know…" Lily answered hesitantly. "I mean, Harry's only six months old, and, well…" At the mention of Harry's name, the little bundle woke up and started chortling. James chuckled, and took his son from his mother.

"I don't think I want to have another one." Vernon said to the Potters. _Dudley's enough of a hassle already,_ he thought. Not that he'd ever admit that; it would surely anger his wife.

"I wonder what's taking Tuney so long?" Lily pondered.

Suddenly, they heard laughter and footsteps, like someone was coming down the stairs. Soon, Petunia and her baby came down, both giggling. "Tuney! You took long!" Lily exclaimed. "We were so—"

But James interrupted. "Quit worrying, Lils," James reprimanded his wife, who laughed and took her son from his father, which resulted into an "Oi!" from James.

Yet Petunia paid no attention to her guests. "Mum-my." Petunia tried to teach her son.

"Mo-ney!" Dudley shrieked.

"That's a good Dudders." Vernon praised. He took out a crisp pound from his wallet and said, "You want the money? You want the money?"

"Mo-ney!" Dudley shrieked in reply.

Vernon laughed. "That's a good boy." He handed his son the pound.

James and Lily looked at each other. They would never spoil Harry to that extent. Never. Suddenly, Harry started sobbing. "Harry? Hungry?" Lily cooed. She set Harry down. With one hand she pulled out a plastic bottle filled with milk. With the other she pulled out her wand and muttered a few charms. She gave the bottle to her baby.

But Harry wouldn't take it. He kept bawling.

"I know what he needs." James said casually. He took a fake wand out of his coat pocket and gave it to his son. "A wand of his own."

Harry indeed stopped crying as James handed over the wand. He gripped the wand with his meaty hands and wove it. Red sparks flew from it. Harry giggled.

"No, Harry!" Lily exclaimed. But before she could snatch it, Harry wove it again.

More red sparks flew from it, which made Harry laugh even more. But the red sparks wouldn't leave without a victim. A Potter, or a Dursley?

The red sparks, once beautiful, shot across the living room and exploded just inches away from the littlest Dursley, who started crying. "You!" Petunia growled. She pointed at her sister's husband accusingly. "We welcomed you into our home, and you hurt our son! You're such a bas—"

"Now, now, Petunia, no swearing." James said, raising both of his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"—tard!" continued Petunia fiercely.

"Tuney!" Lily exclaimed angrily. This is when the brave and protective side of Lily comes in. "I can't believe you! Don't. You. Dare. Insult. My husband in front of me ever again!" she snarled.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't come here ever again! So we don't have to see your hideous faces ever again!" Vernon roared. "Get. OUT!"

"Fine! If that's how you want it!" Lily bellowed back. Fighting back tears, she stormed out of the room, little Harry in her arms. "Come on, James!"

"I have one last thing to take care of, Lily." James said, his hazel eyes twinkling in delight of what he was about to do.

He pointed his wand at the Dursleys. He smiled and whispered, "_Obliviate._"


End file.
